fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Tina222/Zalane oczy
WITAJ ODLUDKU!!! JEŚLI JESTEŚ TUTAJ TO ZNACZY, ŻE JESTEŚ FANEM FLUTTERSHY... 100pxPostanowiłam coś napisać. Wymyślałam to chyba 3 miesiące i mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :) Tytuł wymyśliła DrawiePie dziękuję jej C: W SKRÓCIE Fluttershy coś porywa i z jej oczami dzieje się coś niedobrego. Czy uda jej się to zniszczyć? Czy jest na tyle silna by to pokonać? Na pewno według ciebie nie, ale się okaże............ DO TEGO BĘDĄ CZASAMI DODAWANE FILMY Z TYM KUCYKIEM Z YOUTUBE!!! aby lepiej się czytało ;) Zalane oczy Dzień był pogodny. Fluttershy jak zawsze zajmowała się zwierzakami. Gdy dawała Angel'owi jedzenie on tego nie chciał. Chciał przepiękny duży torcik a na samym czubku....wisienka. Fluttershy nie mogła tego spełnić, ponieważ nie miała tego co było potrzebne. Królik się zdenerwował i zaczął narzekać. -Oh Angel...ja naprawdę nie mogę spełnić twojej zachcianki...jeśli jesteś bardzo głodny zjedz to co ci dałam.-Tłumaczyła klacz. Jednak królik nie miał zamiaru jej słuchać. Wyskoczył przez okno i obraził się na pegaza uciekając nie wiadomo dokąd. Fluttershy pobiegła za nim, ale nie mogła go nigdzie znaleźć. Prawie by się popłakała, ale zobaczyła Rainbow Dash która ją do czegoś pośpieszała. -Fluttershy! Choć szybko! Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy...-Mówiła Rainbow. Żółta klacz nie miała zamiaru iść. Musiała najpierw znaleźć swojego króliczka a dopiero potem pomoże. Choć nawet nie wiedziała o co dokładnie chodzi. Odeszła od przyjaciółki i kontynuowała szukanie. Nadal nigdzie nie mogła go znaleźć. Nagle wyczuła, że coś ją mocno trzyma. Chciała się wyrwać, ale na marne. To 'coś' ją gdzieś zaciągnęło. Fluttershy zemdlała i gdy się obudziła była w bardzo ciemnym miejscu. Wszytko było pokryte ciemnością. Było tylko słychać jakieś tupanie kopyt. -A teraz tylko to....-Ktoś powiedział. Pegazica zaczęła płakać i poczuła, że ma coś na oczach. To tak strasznie piekło, że klacz znowu zemdlała. Obudziła się chyba pół godziny później na ziemi. Skuliła się i była nieruchoma przez następne 20 minut. Była cała potargana. Jej tęczówki były czerwone. W pewnej chwili się obudziła i wstała. Rozejrzała się i poszła przed siebie. Łzy spływały jej z oczu. Zaczęły jej się przypominać kawałki z życia w których płakała. Bała się tego strasznie. full|right|335 pxGdy wróciła do domu schowała się pod kołdrę na łóżku. 200pxZasnęła w łzach i z trudem. Następnego dnia nie miała zamiaru wyjść lub cokolwiek robić. Leżała nadal w łóżku pod kołdrą. Nie rozumiała dokładnie o co chodzi, ale czuła wielki smutek,rozpacz i ból. Zwierzaki chciały ją zobaczyć i wiedzieć co się stało, lecz nie dowiedziały się niczego ciekawego.W pewnej chwili Fluttershy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Podeszła do nich i uchyliła je pokazując tylko jedno oko zakryte potarganą grzywą. Zobaczyła Pinkie, która chciała wiedzieć dlaczego jej przyjaciółka się nie pokazuje. -Fluttershy! Jakoś marnie wyglądasz...mogę wejść?-Spytała się różowa klacz. Pegaz odmówił i trochę przymknął drzwi. Nie chciał aby wchodziła. Czuła się nieswojo i dziwnie by wpuszczać kogoś do domu. Pinkie Pie chciała się wepchnąć, ale wiedziała, że nie może. Zobaczyła Rainbow, która leciała z wielką prędkością w stronę drzwi domu żółtej klaczy. Zanim się zatrzymała uderzyła z wielkim hukiem w drzwi. Fluttershy wystrzeliła na ścianę i skuliła się zakrywając twarz grzywą. Rainbow była zdezorientowana i nie wiedziała w pierwszej chwili co się stało. Pinkie się przestraszyła tak, że aż padła na ziemię. W końcu do niebieskiej pegazicy dotarło to co się stało i podleciała w stronę nieśmiałej przyjaciółki. -Fluttershy...przepraszam...nic się nie stało?-Przepraszała niebieska klacz. Fluttershy przez grzywę spojrzała na Dash. Płakała, ale nie czuła do przyjaciółki urazy. Pinkie wskoczyła do domu pegazicy i odkryła jej grzywę z twarzy. Zaskoczyło ją to co zobaczyła tak samo Rainbow była zaskoczona. Po prostu zatkało je. Nie mogły wyjąkać żadnego słowa. Fluttershy wstała i otarła łzy. Chciała im wszystko wytłumaczyć, ale nie wiedziała jak. Spuściła głowę w dół i odeszła. Rainbow Dash chciała ją zatrzymać. -Fluttershy...gdzie idziesz? i co jest z twoimi oczami?-Pytała się niebieska klacz. thumb|leftŻółta pegazica nie odpowiedziała i dalej szła. Poszła do lasu Evertree. Zapomniała kompletnie o Angel'u. Dotarła przed dom Zecory. Zebra zobaczyła Fluttershy i zaprosiła ją do siebie. Kazała jej położyć się na jej łóżku. Zecora wiedziała mniej więcej co to jest i pytała się klaczy dlaczego tak się stało. Położyła jej na oczy mokry ręcznik z lekiem. Gdy Fluttershy opowiedziała jej wszystko jej oczy zaczęły piec. Naprawdę bardzo ją bolało. Nie mogła znieść tego ręcznika na oczach i go zdjęła. Stan jej oczu zamiast się polepszyć pogorszył się. Były one całe czarne a łzy czerwone. Klacz zobaczyła się w lustrze i zaczęła krzyczeć. Zebra powiedziała jej, że nie wie dlaczego tak się dzieje i radziła aby poszła do szpitala. Zecora zaprowadziła tam klacz. Musiała przechodzić przez Ponyville. Po drodze zobaczyła je Twilight z Rarity. -O kochana co ci się dzieje...?-Pytała Rarity mając nadzieję, że otrzyma odpowiedź. Zecora wytłumaczyła, że idzie z nią do szpitala, bo coś nie tak jest z jej oczami. Rarity przekazała to reszcie przyjaciółek. Gdy zebra z Fluttershy dotarły do miejsca gdzie miały się znaleźć i weszły tam i zobaczyły, że jest bardzo duży tłok. Zecora poszła na chwilę powiadomić lekarkę, że potrzeba natychmiastowej pomocy. W tym czasie Fluttershy schowała się w kącie i płakała. Po chwili przyszła Zecora z lekarką i wzięły pegaza. Nikt nie wiedział co jej jest. Założyli tylko jej na oczy bandaż. Pół godziny później do szpitala wpadły zadyszane przyjaciółki. -Zacoro! Gdzie Fluttershy? Nic jej nie jest?-Spytała Twilight Sparkle. Zecora nie mogła odpowiedzieć, bo sama nie wiedziała. thumb|leftTym czasem Fluttershy wierciła się lekarzom. Nie chciała być w szpitalu. Bardzo się bała, że będą jej coś robić. Po kilku minutach uspokoiła się, ale skuliła i twarzą położyła się na poduszkę. Płakała czerwonymi łzami tak mocno, że aż ta poduszka przeciekła. Lekarze dali jej coś na uspokojenie. Na szczęście pomogło. Minęło pół godziny i mogli już wyjść. Nie zrobili nic, ponieważ nie wiedzieli jak i co to jest. Powiadomili jej przyjaciółki, że mogą już do niej wejść, ale aby jej nie denerwować lub doprowadzić do płaczu. Pierwsza koło Fluttershy była Rainbow z Pinkie. Patrzały na nią, ale nie wydusiły z siebie żadnego słowa. -Kto to? Co to? Kto tu jest? Boję się...-Powtarzała Fluttershy chowając się pod kołdrę. thumb|leftTwilight podeszła do żółtej klaczy i lekko ją przytuliła mając nadzieję, że uszczęśliwi ją choć trochę. Rarity uczesała pegazicę, bo jej grzywa wyglądała strasznie. Pinkie Pie chciała ją pocieszyć, ale nie wiedziała jak. Przecież ona nie widzi to jak ma pocieszyć kogoś kto nie widzi? Wpadła na pomysł, że opowie parę żartów. Niektóre sprawiły, że Fluttershy czasami się uśmiechała, ale na krótko. Chciała tylko aby to wszystko się wreszcie skończyło. Po paru minutach jej oczy znowu zaczęły mocno piec, ale mocniej niż wcześniej. Fluttershy zaczęła wrzeszczeć, aby zdjęto jej ten bandaż. Choć nie wiedziała do końca czy w tym tkwi problem. Wszystkie jej przyjaciółki oprócz Rainbow Dash pobiegły po lekarkę. Żółta klacz nadal krzyczała. Wiedziała, że Rainbow jest z nią. -Rainbow! Proszę! Zdejmij to ze mnie! Nie wytrzymam!-Krzyczała Flutterka. Niebieska pegazica zdziwiła się. Nie mogła jej zdjąć tego choć by nawet chciała. Powiedziała jej, że nie zdejmie tego i poczekają na lekarza, ale Fluttershy nie mogła czekać. Jej wrzask był potworny. Każdy w szpitalu ją słyszał. Niektórzy nawet prawie ogłuchli. Rainbow Dash chciała jakoś ją uspokoić,ale nie udawało się za każdym razem. W końcu lekarz przybiegł, ale nie zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, ponieważ Fluttershy wybiegła z sali najszybciej jak potrafi. Płakała naprawdę bardzo i dyszała. Chciała od tego uciec, chciała mieć spokój, chciała zostać sama. Dash poleciała za nią bardzo szybko i dogoniła ją. Złapała ją i przyciągnęła do drzewa. Chciała wyjaśnień dlaczego uciekła. thumb|leftFluttershy jej wszystko wyjaśniła z płaczem -Fluttershy...nie jesteś potworem...po prostu coś dzieje się z twoimi oczami. Nie bój się. Przecież masz przyjaciół, którzy będą z tobą. Nawet ja.-Tłumaczył niebieski kucyk. Żółta klacz spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, uśmiechnęła się lekko i uciekła. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Była jednocześnie szczęśliwa a oszołomiona. Po drodze gdy biegła zobaczyła Angel'a. Spojrzała na niego a on się przestraszył i uciekł do jakiejś nory. Fluttershy poszła za nim i włożyła tam głowę. Wiedziała, że chodzi o oczy. Chciała przekonać swojego zwierzaka, że nic jej nie jest tylko ma coś z oczami. -Angel...to ja...proszę choć...Angel...kocham cię...proszę wróć...-Powtarzała klacz do zwierzaka. thumb|leftKrólik po woli podchodził do pegazicy. W końcu ją przytulił i zorientował się, że to jego właścicielka. Zrobiło się bardzo zimno. Wiatr wiał jak oszalały. Fluttershy biegła do swojego domu i gdy była już blisko nie zauważyła stawu i do niego wpadła. Było one bardzo zimne. Klacz wyszła jakoś z tego i dalej biegła do domu. Była zamarznięta i przeziębiona, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Sprawiło to odnalezienie swojego króliczka. Gdy dotarła zrobiła jedzenie Angel'owi i weszła do łóżka. Tymczasem Rainbow była zdenerwowana. Nie wiedziała dlaczego jej przyjaciółka znów ucieka. Chciała przecież ją przekonać. Twilight wpadła na pomysł aby iść po Celestię, bo może ona coś zaradzi. Tak też zrobiły. Gdy dotarły na miejsce i były w zamku opowiedziały wszystko księżniczce. Ona doradziła aby przyprowadzić tu Fluttershy, ale przyjaciółki wytłumaczyły, że nie da się, bo ona cały czas ucieka i nie chce się pokazywać. Władczyni postanowiła, że sama poleci do pegazicy. Fluttershy tym czasem spała. Miała koszmar.thumb|right|335 px|"Miała koszmar." Obudziła się zadyszana i przestraszona. Po chwili usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Poszła zobaczyć przez okno kto to jest. Zobaczyła Celestię z przyjaciółkami. Przestraszona zawinęła sobie oczy bandażem i uchyliła drzwi. Księżniczka zapytała się czy może wejść. Nieśmiała klacz z niechęcią powiedziała, że nie, bo nie zbyt dobrze się czuje i trochę przymknęła drzwi.thumb|left Rainbow Dash była już tak zdenerwowana, że odtworzyła gwałtownie drzwi od domu przyjaciółki i rzuciła się na nią. Kazała jej wytłumaczyć wszystko Celestii i dać się obejrzeć. Fluttershy odwracała głowę i krzyczała. Księżniczka uspokoiła klacz i zdjęła jej bandaż z oczu. -Droga Fluttershy. Nie musisz tego ukrywać. Może coś zaradzę. Tylko daj się zobaczyć. Nie zrobię przecież ci nic złego.-Tłumaczyła Celestia. Fluttershy zamknęła oczy patrząc się na alikorna. Rainbow znowu puściła nerwy i otworzyła siłą oczy przyjaciółki. Ta krzyczała i próbowała się wyrwać. Celestia uspokoiła obydwie klacze. Była trochę zdezorientowana i kazała Twilight Sparkle zabrać stąd niebieską pegazicę. Księżniczka obięła kopytem Fluttershy i mówiła jej coś do ucha. Nikt nie był w stanie zrozumieć co. Angel pociągnął klacz za ogon, bo chciał jej coś pokazać. Zaprowadził do wazonu z kwiatami. Z nich było widać rażące, bardzo jasne światło. Pegazica patrzała na nie, i gdy światło zgasło, ona zemdlała. Księżniczka Celestia widziała to, ale nie mogła zrobić nic i musiała już iść na ważne spotkanie. Kazała tylko reszcie aby zaopiekowali się nią. Twilight położyła ją magią na łóżko. Kazała Pinkie Pie zostać z nią do jutra i gdy się obudzi ma poinformować resztę. Różowa klacz zgodziła się. Reszta poszła do domów. Wszystkie myślały co może być przyczyną tego. Fioletowego alikorna męczyła myśl o tym, skąd wzięło się te światło w kwiatach. Może to nie był normalne kwiaty? Następnego dnia Pinkie zrobiła pyszną zupę dla swojej przyjaciółki. Czekała, też tylko na to aby się obudziła. Za oknem pogoda nie była słoneczna. Padał deszcz,wiatr wiał jak oszalały. Wszyscy byli w domach. Angel i inne zwierzaki domagały się od Pinkie jedzenia. Klacz chciała je uspokoić, ale nie udawało jej się to, bo jej talentem nie jest rozmawianie ze zwierzętami. Modliła się tylko, aby Fluttershy się obudziła i je uspokoiła. Pinkie Pie przytuliła ją i mówiła sobie tylko: ,,Obudź się". Po chwili oczy pegazicy powoli się otworzyły. Nie były one czarne, ani nie miały czerwonych tęczówek, ale jednak było coś nie tak. Jej oczy były jaśniejsze niż zawsze. Miały swój morski kolor, ale jaśniejszy. -Gdzie ja jestem? Czemu wszystko jest takie zamazane? Pinkie? Czy to ty?-Pytała się Fluttershy. Widziała ledwo na sobie duży różowy punkt, który ją trzyma. Pinkie zapytała się jej czy coś widzi, a ona odpowiedziała, że jak przez mgłę. Nie pamiętała też co się ostatnio działo. Otarła kopytami oczy mając nadzieję, że jej wzrok się poprawi, lecz nic się nie stało. Widziała tak samo zamazane punkty. Jeden z ptaków pociągnął ją za grzywę. Fluttershy powoli wyszła z łóżka. Prawie by się przewróciła gdyby nie jej przyjaciółka, Pinkie Pie. Kopyta żółtej klaczy drżały. Stała i nie wiedziała w, którą stronę spojrzeć. Bardzo się bała. Poprosiła przyjaciółkę aby ją przytrzymała. -Fluttershy...nie bój się...jestem tu...twoja przyjaciółka...Pinkie Pie...a teraz możesz uspokoić zwierzaki? Lub chociaż powiedzieć mi jak to zrobić?-Mówiła różowa klacz. Pegazica usiadła na ziemi i wytłumaczyła wszytko przyjaciółce. W końcu zwierzaki były spokojne. Pinkie przypomniało się o pani Cake i prezencie urodzinowym. W pośpiechu powiedziała przyjaciółce, że zaraz przyjdzie. W domu była cisza. Zwierzaki albo siedziały albo latały wokół. Nie wydawały z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Minęło 5 minut,potem 10 a następnie pół godziny a Pie nadal nie było. Fluttershy zaczęła się martwić. W pewnym momencie usłyszała, że drzwi się otwierają. Zobaczyła w nich zamazaną,szarą klacz. Grzywa była kręcona fioletowa. -To ja Rarity...Fluttershy wiem co jest Pinkie mi mówiła no i niestety nie może przyjść. Twilight również nie może, bo myśli jak cię uzdrowić. Applejack zajmuje się farmą. Rainbow Dash rozgania chmury i tylko ja miałam czas aby przyjść do ciebie.-Tłumaczyła klacz zza drzwi. Pegaz odetchnął z ulgą. Wstał z ziemi i podszedł do przyjaciółki, przytulając ją. Rarity trochę się zarumieniła. Angel tupał swoją małą nóżką. Domagał się więcej marchewek. Nagle do domu Fluttershy wpadła Twilight i pociągnęła ją za kopyto. Pobiegła z nią wielką prędkością do bibioteki. Postawiła ją na środku i zapaliła róg. Chciała już użyć magii, ale powstrzymał ją głos przyjaciółki. -Twilight? To ty? Co ja tu robię? Przecież... Alikorn stanął przed pegazicą. Spojrzał jej w oczy i zrozumiał w czym tkwi problem. Twilight nie zauważyła nawet, że Fluttershy nie ma już czarnych oczu, tylko jasne,morskie. Postanowiła użyć innej magii. W tym czasie do biblioteki wskoczyła Pinkie. Po chwili młoda księżniczka skończyła czarować i spytała się Fluttershy czy już widzi. Na nieszczęście magia nie zadziałała. Pinkie Pie złapała obydwie klacze i przycisnęła je do siebie. -Może, nie widzi, ale ja ją widzę i będę przytulać tak mocno jak to możliwe!-Krzyczał różowy kucyk. Nagle wokół Fluttershy nastało wielkie światło i uniosło ją do góry. Po chwili znowu była na ziemi. Jej oczy były już normalne. Kto by pomyślał, że taki wielki uścisk Pinkie może wszytko naprawić. Klacz zrobiła imprezę na cześć już zdrowej Flutterki. Pegazica od czasu do czasu wpatrywała się w okno lekko uśmiechając. Zauważyła też dziwne zachowanie Rainbow Dash. KONIEC. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach